El desastre del verano
by SoundburneR Lat
Summary: Twilight ha regresado de su junta en el reino de cristal, pero con malas noticias, debe abandonar Ponyville para recorrer toda Equestria, sin embargo, cosas extrañas comienzan a suceder, las pertenencias de los ponis desparecen y Pinkie encuentra a un sospechoso.


El desastre del verano  
Cap. 1: viene y va.

Todo comienza en una habitación obscura, donde no se veía nada, tan solo se escuchaba la voz de Twilight diciendo:

–Pinkie, basta.

–Vamos Twi, necesito que revises esto.

–¿Revisar qué? Si no veo nada.

–¡Exacto! Ese es el problema, todo está obscuro.

–Pinkie, solo tenias que encender las…

En ese momento, Twilight encendió su cuerno con magia para poder ver, pero entonces, todas las luces se encendieron y se escucho un gran ¡SORPRESA! Twilight solo se quedo con una cara asombrada, mirando alrededor y empezando a sonreír, ella vio a todos los ponis de Ponyville reunidos en la habitación, el señor y la señora Cake y sus hijos, la señorita Cheerilee, la alcaldesa, la abuela Smith y Big Macintosh, hasta Zecora estaba ahí.

–P… Pe… ¡Pero qué es esto! (Dijo Twilight.)

–¡Es una fiesta sorpresa para ti! (Dijo Pinkie.)

–¿Una fiesta sorpresa? (Repitió Twilight.)

–Sí, es una fiesta para celebrar que ahora eres una princesa.

–Oh, bueno, gracias ponis. (Dijo Twilight mientras se sonrojaba.)

–Sip, te lo dije, ¡FIESTA DE ALICORNIO!

Dijo Pinkie, levantando un ala de Twilight, entonces, sus amigas se acercaron y dijeron:

–Sí Twi, esperamos que esta fiesta te guste. (Dijo Rainbow Dash.)

–Bueno, en realidad (dijo Pinkie) es una fiesta de despedida también, porque… tu… tu… (Pinkie comienza a llorar) ¡Te vas da Ponyville mañana!

–Oh, cierto, mañana yo… (Twilight deja de sonreír, y su cara se vuelve inexpresiva, como si quisiera llorar) me voy de Ponyville.

–Oh Twi, (dijo Applejack) no estés triste amiga.

–Sí, estamos orgullosas y felices por ti, (dijo Rainbow Dash) ahora aprenderás a ser una princesa.

–¡Y viajaras por toda Equestria! (dijo Rarity) ahora eres de la realeza.

–Y no será para siempre, (dijo Fluttershy) recuerda que mañana iremos contigo a la celebración del verano.

Entonces Pinkie, quien estaba llorando ruidosamente, de repente deja de llorar y dice:

–¡Oh cierto! La celebración del verano, lo olvide, ¡esta fiesta es también para festejar la Celebración del verano y tu aniversario aquí en Ponyville!

–Oh cierto, la celebración del verano, durante la celebración del verano fue cuando me mude aquí, a Ponyville, y cuando combatimos a… Nightmare moon, (con estas últimas palabras, se produjo un murmullo de todos los ponis en la habitación) y fue también, cuando hayamos los elementos de la armonía, (ella levantó la vista a su corona, se volteo y mirando a sus amigas, ella dijo) y fue, cuando las conocí, chicas, (diciendo esto mientras su cara dejaba de verse triste y comenzaba a sonreír otra vez) y fue cuando nos volvimos las mejores amigas.

Entonces, todas se abrazaron, y Twilight las abrazó también, y ella dijo:

–Las quiero chicas.

–Nosotras también Twi. (Dijeron las cinco al mismo tiempo.)

–Y a ti también Spike.

Dijo Twilight mientras soltaba su brazo derecho para tomar a Spike y abrazarlo, entonces el dijo:

–Yo también Twilight.

Diciendo esto mientras Spike las abrazaba también, entonces, un murmullo de ternura recorrió la habitación, todas se soltaron del abrazo y entonces Pinkie dijo:

–Muy bien, ¡que comience la fiesta!

Y de la nada, ella sacó su cañón de fiestas y lo disparo, la música empieza a sonar y empezó a oírse mucho ruido en la habitación, y Twilight ya no estaba triste, ella sonreía, entonces se unió a sus amigas en la pista de baile, mientras afuera de Sugar Cube Corner, se veían las ventanas iluminadas y siluetas de ponis yendo de aquí a allá, mientras arriba, se observaba un hermoso cielo azul obscuro lleno de estrellas, con una luna llena elevándose majestuosamente en el ocaso, el cual cambia a un brillante cielo azul, sin una nube a la vista y un hermoso sol coronando la majestuosa vista, debajo de este, dentro de la biblioteca, había libros volando de unos estantes a otros o aterrizando en maletas, frascos de tinta y plumas cayendo de una meza a una bolsa mientras se oía el sonido de una pluma escribiendo y la voz de Twilight diciendo:

–Plumas… listo, tinta… listo.

Twilight estaba en el centro de la habitación con un pergamino y una pluma flotando con su magia

–Muy bien, aquí ya está todo, solo falta arriba y la sala.

Dijo ella enrollando el pergamino y caminando hacia las escaleras, pero ella se veía distraída y triste, ella camino lentamente hacia las escaleras deteniéndose en la chimenea, donde vio la foto donde ella y sus amigas estaban, con su magia, ella tomo la foto y comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras empezaba a cantar:

–Me preguntaba que era la amistad, hasta que su magia me quisieron dar…

Pero ella cantaba en una tonada triste, ella siguió cantando mientras llegaba a su habitación, abría una maleta y la ponía sobre su cama.

–Y por siempre habrá… (Ella se recarga sobre la maleta) una… una gran… (Ella comienza a llorar) una gran amistad.

Ella baja la cabeza y se tapa con sus cascos mientras silenciosamente llora sobre la maleta, de repente ella oye un ulular, ella levanta la vista y ve a Owloysios en frente de ella, a lo que ella dice:

–Lo lamento, es solo que estoy triste…

–¿Who? (dijo Owloysios.)

–Yo.

–¿Who?

–Yo, yo estoy triste… oh…

Ella dijo, haciendo una expresión da haber entendido algo, entonces ella dijo:

–Aw Owloysios.

Ella dijo mientras se formaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y acariciaba a Owloysios, entonces ella ceca las lágrimas en sus ojos y se levanta de la maleta, cerrándola, ella dice:

–Al menos Spike no está aquí, mejor sigo con esto.

Dijo, acercándose a un buro y abriéndolo.

.

En otra parte de Ponyville, Pinkie estaba caminando (o como ella usualmente camina, saltando) mientras tarareaba feliz y despreocupada, como siempre lo hace, pero, del otro lado de Ponyville, había un poni, de color azul obscuro, con pelo alborotado de color negro, con un mechón rojo, y de ojos cafés, el llevaba puesta una tela de color verde, desgastada y sucia, y cargaba una mochila color negro, el caminaba con un paso débil y tímido, Pinkie seguía saltando por Ponyville, mientras el poni, con una mirada como de pánico en los ojos, volteaba a todos lados, como si estuviera preocupado por algo, de repente, "¡CRASH!" Pinkie y el poni chocaron, los dos yacían sobre el suelo, Pinkie mareada y el poni con los ojos cerrados, sobándose la cabeza, Pinkie sacude la cabeza y se recupera del mareo, y lo primero que ve es al poni tirado en frente de ella, y la mochila del poni tirada también, con algo saliendo de ella, un pedazo de tela y algo pequeño color dorado, el poni abre los ojos y se percata de esto, el intenta volver a poner todo dentro de la mochila, pero Pinkie reacciona, ella grita y sale corriendo mientras el poni se levanta y apresuradamente y con una mirada de pánico reflejada en sus ojos, corre hacia el bosque Everfree.

En otra parte de Ponyville, Twilight estaba caminando, con Spike a su lado mientras hablaban.

–¿Y ahora que sigue? (Dijo Spike.)

–Bueno, tenemos que ir con Applejack por unas manzanas, con Rarity por un nuevo vestido que dijo me haría y con Zecora por unos libros, algo de té y otras hierbas.

–Muy bien, pero… ¿podríamos ir primero con Rarity?

–Oh vamos Spike.

–Por favor Twilight, ¿Qué tal y esta es la última vez que nos vemos? Esta podría ser mi última oportunidad.

–Spike, son solo unos días para visitar Equestria, además, mañana nos veremos en el festival de…

Pero antes de que Twilight pudiera terminar la frase, "¡CRASH!" De la nada, Pinkie choco con Twilight y Spike.

–Ouch, ¡Pinkie! ¡Ten más cuidado!

–¡Lo mnt Tlht pro v algn ro y vne qu bq vfre!

Dijo Pinkie, completamente apresurada y sin aliento.

–¿¡Que!? (Dijo Twilight.)

–Oye Pinkie, cálmate y habla más lento. (Dijo Spike)

–¡Si¡ (Dijo Pinkie, aun sin aliento, entonces ella inhalo profundamente y dijo) ¡Spike… ¡Twilight… ¡acabo de… ¡de ver… ¡a un… ¡poni nuevo!

–¿Un poni nuevo?

Preguntaron Spike y Twilight al mismo tiempo.

–¿Pero que tiene? Tú usualmente das una asombrosa -y ruidosa- bienvenida a los nuevos.

Dijo Twilight.

–Sí, pero esta vez es diferente, el es… malvado.

Diciendo esta última palabra de una manera atemorizante.

–¿Malvado?

Pregunto Twilight desconcertada.

–Sí, malvado, ¿no recuerdas que te dije hace unos días que la mantita favorita de los bebes desapareció de una manera misteriosa? Pues bueno, acabo de chocar con él, como contigo, y de la bolsa que el traía callo esa mantita, yo opino que si…

–¡Pinkie! (interrumpió Twilight con un tono cansado en su voz) tu perdiste esa manta, nunca te la robaron, y recuerda que no puedes sacar conclusiones de esa manera, ¿qué tal si solo era un turista? ¿Le preguntaste su nombre al menos o algo?

–No, (dijo Pinkie, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo) después de chocar, el puso todo lo robado dentro de su bolsa y yo salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude para pedir ayuda.

–Pinkie, cálmate, ¿Qué tal si solo te confundiste?

–¡No! Estoy segura que el anduvo robando todo eso, de hecho… (Pinkie se queda pensando) ¡Twilight! ¿Has perdido algo recientemente?

Pregunto, como si tuviera una pista.

–Um… (Twilight piensa y dice) ahora que lo mencionas, sí.

–¡Ha! ¡Ves!

–No es eso, debe ser el desorden en la biblioteca, es solo que no puedo encontrar "magia practica volumen uno" y la libreta de hechizos de Starswhirl que Celestia me dio, esa es realmente importante.

–¡Ya ves! Bueno, no pude ver si el traía libros pero estoy segura de que él fue, así que yo opino que si vamos a…

–¡Pinkie! ¡Basta! Creo que ya me acorde de donde está el libro, se lo preste a Rarity.

–¡Rarity! (Dijo Spike.)

–Bueno, de todas formas tenía que ir con ella, vamos, y veras una vez más que te equivocas.

Spike hace un gesto de triunfo diciendo (–¡Sí!) Mientras los tres se dirigen hacia la casa de Rarity.

.

Los tres estaban en la boutique de Rarity, y mientras ella usaba una maquia de costura, decía:

–Efectivamente Twilight, tú me prestaste ese libro.

–¡Ha! ¡Ves Pinkie! (Dijo Twilight).

–¿Y a que viene esa expresión hacia Pinkie? ¿Podría preguntar?

–Claro, es Pinkie, dice que algún poni está robando cosas aquí.

–¿Qué? ¿Un ladrón?

Dijo Rarity, apartándose de la máquina de coser y caminando hacia un estante con telas, observándolo.

–¡Sí! Un ladrón, y ha estado robando muchas cosas aquí y…

Decía Pinkie, pero fue interrumpida por Twilight.

–Por última vez, no es un ladrón. (Dijo, en un tono harto.)

–Oh sí, sí lo es, si no, donde está el libro, ¿eh Twilight?

–Oh el libro, (Dijo Rarity, mientras tomaba con magia una tela azul) lo lamento Twilight, Sweetebelle lo tiene, y ella está en Canterlot con mis padres de vacaciones, lo siento mucho, debí haberte preguntado si lo podía tomar. (Dijo Rarity, avergonzándose.)

–Oh, no te preocupes por eso Rarity, no lo necesito ahora, solo quería saber donde estaba, ella puede tener el libro todo el tiempo que quiera, así que no te preocupes.

–Muchas gracias Twilight, pero no he acabado tu vestido aun, necesito terminar esta orden primero.

–Oh vamos, no te preocupes, el deber es primero, no hay problema.

–Gracias Twilight, y también tengo un pequeña sorpresa para Spikey Wikey.

Dijo, mientras comenzaba a usar la máquina de coser nuevamente.

–Bueno, gracias, pero mejor te apuras con esas órdenes, bien, nos tenemos que ir, nos vemos.

–Claro Twilight, nos vemos.

–Sí, vámonos Spike.

Spike, quien estuvo todo el tiempo mirando a Rarity abobadamente, reacciona, sacude la cabeza y dice.

–Oh, claro Twilight, nos vemos Rarity.

Dibujando una sonrisa tonta en su cara nuevamente mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

.

–Ves Pinkie, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, de hecho… (Dijo Twilight, quien parecía haber recordado algo) creo que ya sé donde deje la libreta, vamos Spike, lo siento, adiós Pinkie.

Los dos partieron hacia la biblioteca, dejando a Pinkie sola.

–P… pero estoy segura de… Decía Pinkie, pero ya no la escuchaban.

.

Ambos se encontraban ya en la biblioteca, entonces Twilight dijo:

–Muy bien, busca el libro de "mitos y leyendas de tiempos antiguos" y "trucos mágicos básicos" mientras busco la libreta arriba.

–¡Si Twilight!

Dijo Spike, moviendo una escalera de un estante a otro y subía por ellas mientras Twilight subía las escaleras y comenzaba a abrir cajones y una maleta.

–¡No los encuentro! ¡No están aquí!

–¿¡Qué!? (Respondió Twilight confundida.) Sigue buscando, podría jurar que los vi esta mañana.

Dijo Twilight, mientras bajaba las escaleras y abría unos cajones de debajo de un librero.

.

–¡Él es quien ha estado robando nuestras cosas!

Decía Pinkie, mientras caminaba algo triste por Ponyville, ella se distrajo con dos ponis discutiendo en el fondo y… "¡CRASH!" ella choco con Rainbow Dash quien estaba cargando una nube en sus cascos.

–¡Ouch! ¡Pinkie! ¡Fíjate por dónde vas!

–Lo siento, creo que hoy ando chocando con muchos ponis.

–No hay problema, pero, estoy realmente ocupada ahora, estas nubes están muy raras hoy, ¡mira!

Ella mostro la nube que tenía en sus cascos.

–Esta algo obscura y no flota, solo se queda en el suelo.

Ella suelta la nube y esta cae al suelo, flotando a solo centímetros del piso, entonces, Rainbow Dash levanta la nube otra vez.

–Oh bueno, pero tengo noticias, ¡se quien robo tu…

Pero Pinkie no pudo terminar la frase, de repente Rainbow Dash soltó la nube otra vez y tomo a Pinkie por los hombros, agitándola mientras decía:

–¡Mi insignia de capitana de los Wonderbolts! ¿¡Quién es!? ¿¡Donde esta!? ¿¡Como se llama!?

Ella preguntaba realmente emocionada, agitando a Pinkie realmente fuerte y moviendo sus alas frenéticamente, pero se detiene cuando se percata de que estaba cargando a Pinkie por los hombros por sus movimientos desesperados de sus alas, entonces baja a Pinkie al suelo de nuevo diciendo:

–Oh, lo siento.

Pero tan pronto ella toca el suelo, Rainbow Dash toma a Pinkie por sus hombros de nuevo y la vuelve a agitar.

–¡Pero donde esta!

–No lo sé.

–¿¡Que!?

–sí, no lo sé, escapó.

–Aw (Dijo Rainbow, soltando a Pinkie.) pero (ella pregunto algo decepcionada.) ¿Al menos viste a donde se fue volando o algo?

–¿Volando? (pregunto Pinkie confundida.) no, el no puede volar, es un poni de tierra…

–Oye Espera, (interrumpió Rainbow Dash) ¿un poni de tierra?

–Sí, un poni de tierra.

–Pinkie… (Dijo Rainbow, con un tono cansado) lo ponis de tierra no pueden llegar a Cloudsdale.

–Sí, ¿y…?

Pinkie pregunto como si no entendiera.

–¡Eso significa que ese poni no pudo tomar mi insignia porque no puede volar! Solo los ponis Pegaso pueden ir a Cloudsdale.

Ella dijo, agitando sus alas.

–Pero el pudo… quizá… uso un hechizo… algo…

–Lo siento Pinkie, pero tengo mucho trabajo hoy.

Ella dijo, levantando la nube gris, algo torpe, como si la nube pesara demasiado.

–Ves, estas nubes están muy raras.

En eso, dos ponis pasaron a su lado discutiendo, Rainbow y Pinkie los miraron, pero Rainbow solo movió los hombros diciendo:

–Um, lo que sea, bueno, nos vemos Pinkie.

Y ella despego, dejando a Pinkie sola.

–Aw, nadie me cree, ¿por qué? Si yo… yo… yo…

Pero ella no termino la frase, de repente, lo más inesperado sucedió en ese momento, ella comenzó a agitarse, pero no era solo su cola, ella se agitaba completamente.

–O…o…oh n…n…n…no, e…e…el Pi…Pinkie… Sen…tido, ¿Pe…pe…pero cómo? ¡Te…tengo que…e… de…cirle a…a… Twi… Twilight!

Ella dijo, mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca, agitándose aun.

.

En la biblioteca, había un montón de libros y otros objetos regados por el piso, Twilight de repente sale de debajo del desastre diciendo:

–¡Donde esta! (realmente desesperada) ¡DONDE!

–¡No lo sé!

Dijo Spike, saliendo de debajo del desorden también.

–Esto no puede estar pasando, yo ya debería haber terminado con esto, debo supervisar el festival del verano en Canterlot, ¡Y es mañana! Y esa libreta es realmente importante.

–Tranquila Twilight, la encontraremos, debe de estar…

Pero Spike no termino su frase, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de golpe y Pinkie estaba detrás, temblando y con una mirada de pánico.

–¡Twi…Twilight…ght e… el Pi… Pinkie sen…ti…do…!

Twilight y Spike solo se quedaron ahí, pasmados.

–¿¡Que!? ¿¡El Pinkie sentido!? Pero que, tu, el, donde.

Twilight estaba realmente confundida y asustada, no podía decir ni una palabra.

–S… sí Twili…ght, y sie… siento que… es… sobre (Pinkie deja de agitarse) sobre el poni que te di… di… dije… (Ella comienza a agitarse de nuevo)

–¿¡Que!? ¡No! Esto no puede ser verdad, no… no te creo.

–P… pero… e… e… es ver… verdad T… Twilight…ght.

–Pero, ¿Exactamente qué significa? (pregunto Spike)

–No e… es… estoy se… segura… de… de… eso.

–Pero esto no tiene sentido, no puedo creer…

Pero Twilight no termino la frase, Spike tocio un poco fuerte.

–Spike, ¿Estás bien? (Pregunto Twilight)

–Sí, estoy bien, solo…

Pero el no pudo terminar la frase, de repente, el eructó un pergamino.

–¿¡Una carta de la princesa Celestia!?

Ella dijo, mas confundida que antes, entonces ella desenrollo la carta y comenzó a leer.

–Querida Princesa Twilight Sparkle, wow, Princesa Twilight Sparkle, no suena tan mal del todo, (ella dijo apartando la vista del pergamino) perdón, (dijo, cuando ambos se le quedaron viendo, entonces ella continuo leyendo) muy bien, princesa Twilight Sparkle, me temo informarte que recientemente ha habido algunos robos aquí en Canterlot, estamos preocupados de lo que pueda ser, también, tenemos una foto de un posible sospechoso, no creo que sea útil, pero espero que a ti te sirva, por favor ten cuidado, y tus amigas también, y si tienen alguna otra información por favor contáctenme lo más rápido posible, y te espero aquí mañana para la celebración del varano.  
Te deseo un buen viaje. Princesa Celestia.

Twilight acabo de leer y dijo:

–¿¡Robos en Canterlot!? Que se supone que…

Pero ella no termino, ella vio algo en la parte trasera de la carta, ella lo tomo, era una foto.

–¿La foto del sospechoso?

Ella dijo, más confundida que nunca, ella tomo la foto y dijo:

–Bueno, ella tenía razón, esta foto es inútil.

Dijo, pasando la foto a Spike y Pinkie, Spike la tomo, ambos la miraron, la foto estaba toda obscura y borrosa, solo se distinguía la esquina de un edificio en la parte derecha de la foto, y en el centro de la foto, un poco atrás del edificio, se veía la silueta de un poni, borrosa y negra, sin ningún color distinguible, como una sombra, Spike no lo entendía, pero Pinkie reacciono realmente asustada diciendo:

–¡Es él!

–¿¡Qué!?

Dijeron Twilight y Spike a la vez.

–S… sí, e… es… e…el, ¡po…podría re…co…nocerlo…lo donde… sea!

–¡No! ¡Esto es aun más confuso! (Dijo Twilight) ¿Se supone qué es verdad? Yo… yo no… el sentido, yo… (Ella estaba realmente confundida, entonces, tomo aire y dijo) yo… yo te creo Pinkie.

Entonces Pinkie hace un gesto de victoria diciendo (–¡SÍ!) pero empieza a temblar otra vez.

–Bien, ¿ahora qué hacemos? (dijo Spike)

–Yo ... yo no sé, (dijo Twilight realmente confundida) tal vez ... (Pero ella reacciona) ¡Lo tengo! Vamos con las chicas, tal vez ellas sepan qué hacer, y de todos modos tenemos que decirles sobre esto.

Así que Spike y Pinkie asintieron en señal de aprobación, por lo que los tres fueron a la puerta y la abrieron, pero el repentino valor que los había invadido, así como así, se fue, los tres se quedaron paralizados por lo que vieron, un gran, gran caos.

.

Un completo caos reinaba Ponyville, el cielo estaba lleno de nubes negras, y parece como si las casas tuvieran partes faltantes, las puertas o las ventanas, y los ponis estaban fuera de control.

.

Dos unicornios estaban corriendo una al lado de la otra, empujándose entre ellas y lanzando hechizos.

.

Un Pegaso volaba rápido, con un montón de cosas en sus brazos, pero otros tres pegasos lo perseguían.

.

Tres ponis de tierra estaban en una barricada, cada una, y estaban lanzando frutas, verduras y flores entre ellas y cualquiera que pasaba cerca de allí.

.

–Oh por… ¡pero qué es esto!

Dijo Twilight muy asustada y atemorizada.

– N… no lo sé Twilight.

Dijo Spike, quien estaba muy aterrorizado.

–¿E… enton… ces…. qué… haremos...?

Dijo Pinkie, confundida y asustada también.

–Yo… yo… (Twilight estaba demasiado confundida y asustada como para hablar) de… deberíamos ir con las chicas de todas formas ¿no?

Ella pregunto preocupada, como si el plan no fuera a funcionar.

–Sí.

Dijeron Pinkie y Spike a la vez, pero con el mismo tono preocupado de Twilight.

–Pero si… (Twilight desconcertada aún pensó por un momento y dijo) pero si Pinkie tiene razón, y ese poni está causando todo esto, quizá necesitemos lo elementos de la armonía, si el provocó todo esto, sus poderes podrían ser iguales o más grandes que los de DIscord.

Spike y Pinkie asintieron en señal de aprobación, mientras Spike decía.

–Sí Twilight, voy por ellos.

Entonces, Spike entro a la biblioteca, en el centro de la sala principal, había una meza con un cofre sobre ella, Spike lo tomo y salió de la biblioteca otra vez.

–aquí esta Twilight.

Dijo Spike, Twilight tomo el cofre con su magia y lo abrió, pero ella, quien ya se había calmado un poco, de repente comenzó a asustarse de nuevo, ella, completamente más confundida y asustada que nunca, vio que los elementos de la armonía habían desaparecido.

–¿Qué… qué… (Ella estaba completamente confundida, y comenzó a respirar agitadamente) ¿¡QUÉ ES ESTO!? ¿¡QUÉ SIGNIFICA!?

Y Spike y Pinkie realmente confundidos, no podían reaccionar.

–Donde, cuando, quien, los, que.

Twilight no podía decir ni una sola palabra, no podía creerlo, y estaba realmente agitada, entonces, ella intento calmarse, haciendo el movimiento que Cadence, le había enseñado para tomar aire, haciendo esto tres o cuatro veces, recobro el aliento y dijo.

–Muy bien… tenemos… tenemos que ir con las chicas de cualquier manera, quizá ellas sepan que hacer.

Pero seguía diciendo eso un poco agitada aun, Spike y Pinkie asustados también, solo dijeron.

–Sí.

Entonces Twilight dijo:

–Ok, tenemos que encontrar a las chicas, Spike, tu ve con Applejack, Pinkie, tú con Rarity, yo buscare a Rainbow Dash, de todos modos, estoy mejorando en esto de volar.

Ella dijo, extendiendo sus alas.

–S… s… sí T… Twilight, m… me en… encontré c… con Rai… Rainbow ha… hace un… n rato, ella… e… esta mo… moviendo… un… nubes.

Dijo Pinkie, aun agitándose.

–Ok, andando.

–Oye Twilight, yo debería ir con Rarity, ¿no crees?

Dijo Spike recuperándose del susto.

–¡Spike! Este no es momento para esto, pero no importa, solo vayan con alguien, nos veremos en casa de Fluttershy, ¿entendido?

Pinkie y Spike asintieron.

–Perfecto, ¡vamos!

Al decir esto, Twilight abrió sus alas y despego, mientras Pinkie y Spike iban a lados contrarios.

.

Spike estaba en la boutique, y Rarity corría de un lado a otro, desesperada.

–Rarity, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Lo siento Spike, no puedo hablar ahora, estoy realmente ocupada, debo terminar estas órdenes, pero no puedo encontrar mis materiales, ni mis telas, ni mi rubí… (Pero ella paro de hablar) mi "_rouge de faire" _(dijo, con un tono francés, como si lo hubiera inventado en ese momento) e… es un nuevo punto de tejido que creé.

–Sí, muy bien, (dijo Spike, algo desesperado mientras Rarity secaba sudor de su frente, en una expresión de alivio) pero, ¡Rarity, esto es realmente importante!

–Sí, lo sé, para mi es realmente importante esa gem… (Pero se detuvo otra vez, como si estuviera a punto de revelar un secreto) esa "_je__ moi" _(diciéndolo con el mismo tono francés) es un conjunto que creé también.

Dijo, tragando saliva,

–Sí, sí, sí, muy bien, pero debes venir con nosotros.

–Lo siento Spike, pero estoy muy ocupada ahora.

Entonces, Spike, realmente desesperado dijo.

–¡Bien! ¡Solo mira por la ventana!

–Ok, quieres que mire por la ventana, listo mire por la ventana, ahora, si me disculpas, tengo quee…

Ella dijo esto mientras caminaba, sin detenerse, volteo hacia la ventana sin tomarle importancia, pero dos o tres pasos después, ella se detuvo, y regreso hacia la ventana, completamente sorprendida.

–¡Qué es esto!

–Es de lo que estoy hablando, estamos en problemas ¡y no podemos hallar los elementos! Tienes que venir con nosotros.

–¿¡Qué!? Pero… que…

Ella no podía decir ni una sola palabra, estaba realmente confundida y no se movía de la ventana.

–Rarity, ¡Rarity!

Decía Spike, una y otra vez, pero ella no le prestaba atención, entonces, Spike realmente desesperado dijo:

–Vamos Rarity, no hay tiempo que perder, debemos…

Diciendo esto mientras él, desesperadamente, tomo el casco de Rarity y la jalo lejos de la ventana, pero cuando descubrió lo que había hacho, se congelo y se sonrojo, estaba tomando el casco de Rarity.

–Yo… yo… debemos… que…

El decía, muy nervioso, Rarity se volvió hacia él y soltó su casco de las garras de Spike, quien reacciono y dijo.

–S… sí, vámonos.

Dijo Spike, y los dos se alejaron de la ventana, que en ese momento, una sombra pasó detrás de esta, pero no le prestaron atención,

.

Pinkie corría hacia Sweet Apple Acres, en la entrada, ella se detuvo y comenzó a agitarse, pero tan pronto ella dejo de temblar, comenzó a correr de nuevo, Big Macintosh recogía manzanas de los arboles, Pinkie volteo a ver sin detenerse y… "¡CRASH!" una vez más, ella choco, con Applejack, quien en ese momento, jalaba una carreta llena de manzanas, sin embargo, el choque hizo que varias manzanas terminaran él en suelo, junto a Applejack.

–¡Ouch! ¡Que pasa contigo Pinkie! (ella dijo)

–Perdón Applejack, ¡pero tenemos un problema!

–Lo siento Pinkie , pero tenemos un problema aquí también, lo lamento pero ahora no puedo ayudarte estamos realmente ocupados.

Dijo Applejack, mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a recoger las manzanas que Pinkie había tirado.

–¡Pero es una emergencia! ¡Los elementos de la armonía han…

Pero ella no pudo terminar la frase, ella comenzó a temblar otra vez, en eso, Applejack, quien tenía una manzana en la boca y la estaba poniendo en la carreta, se congelo, sorprendida, miro a Pinkie, ella soltó la manzana de su boca y dijo.

–E… ¡el Pinkie sentido?

Pinkie, quien estaba temblando, solo asintió con la cabeza, con una mirada de pánico en los ojos mientras decía:  
–S… s… s… sí …í.

–¿Y los elementos?

Dijo Applejack, pero Pinkie temblando aun solo negó con la cabeza.

–Bien, esto es muy serio, vamos Pinkie, me puedes ir contando en el camino.

Entonces Pinkie y Applejack se fueron, Pinkie temblando aun, choco con la carreta y tiro casi todas las manzanas de nuevo, pero no les importo y solo siguieron, mientras la carreta, por el choque, se había movido un poco mientras una sombra pasaba por debajo.

.

–¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Rainbow Dash!

Gritaba Twilight mientras volaba, mirando en todas direcciones, ella se detuvo y dijo.

–¡ahí estas!

Rainbow Dash estaba a su izquierda, detrás de una nube, tratando de mover otra, empujándola, pero sin ningún resultado.

–¡Rainbow Dash!

Twilight dijo, y Rainbow Dash, sorprendida, volteo a todas partes, vio a Twilight y se sorprendió, y dijo:

–¿¡Twilight!? Oh claro, por un momento olvide que tienes alas.

Dijo, acercándose a Twilight.

–¿Qué sucede? (preguntó)

–¡Hay un gran caos en Ponyville! ¡Y los elementos de la armonía no están en ningún lado! ¡Y el Pinkie sentido sobre un poni misterioso!

Dijo todo eso apresuradamente y con un tono de pánico.

–¿¡Elementos de la armonía!? ¿¡Pinkie!? ¿¡Poni misterioso!? ¿¡Tenía razón!?

–Algo así, no estoy completamente segura.

–Muy bien, mejor nos apuramos.

Entonces, Las dos comenzaron a volar, olvidando la nube obscura que Rainbow Dash estaba moviendo, la cual, en ese momento, una sombra paso detrás de esta y se movió un poco, Rainbow Dash notó esto y se detuvo, se volvió y dijo.

–¿Qué fue eso?

–¿Qué fue que?

Pregunto Twilight, deteniéndose también.

–Ah, nada, olvídalo.

Dijo Rainbow, mirando aun hacia la nube, pero se dio la vuelta hacia Twilight y comenzaron a volar de nuevo.

.

Twilight y Rainbow Dash aterrizaron y encontraron a Spike y Rarity en el centro de Ponyville.

–¿Qué está sucediendo? (pregunto Rarity)

–No hay tiempo, debemos ir con las demás.

Dijo Twilight, volteando a todas direcciones tratando de encontrar a Pinkie, Todos comenzaron a correr, y de camino a la casa de Fluttershy, encontraron a Pinkie y Applejack, Pinkie, temblando aun dijo:

–A… qui… es… ta… mos.

–Bien, ¡de prisa!

Dijo Twilight, y todos continuaron corriendo, llegaron a la casa de Fluttershy , ella estaba al otro lado del arroyo, intentando separar a un conejo y una ardilla que se peleaban por una bellota, ella vio a sus amigas y comenzó a correr hacia ellas, pero de repente, ella ve una sombra que pasa detrás de sus amigas, ella se asusto y se distrajo, sin detenerse, entonces, ella se tropieza con la malla de acero que rodeaba su jardín, y queda atrapada en ella, sus amigas se atemorizaron, una sombra pasa muy cerca de ella y ella grita, de repente, el poni que Pinkie había visto anteriormente, aparece de la nada, corriendo hacia Fluttershy, sus amigas se quedaron congeladas, entonces, el poni, de la mochila que cargaba, saca una espada, Twilight mira eso y vuela junto a Rainbow Dash lo más rápido posible hacia Fluttershy, ella trata de liberarse, jalando la malla, pero no pudo, ella ve al poni viniendo hacia ella, cada vez más cerca, así que ella solo se cubre los ojos con sus cascos, temblando, en señal de miedo, Twilight y Rainbow Dash volaban lo más rápido que sus alas se lo permitían, pero Twilight comenzaba a rezagarse, y no importa que tan rápida fuese Rainbow Dash, ella no pudo llegar a tiempo, el poni estaba a solo unas pasos de distancia de Fluttershy, sin detenerse, el movió su espada.

Solo se oyó un grito de Fluttershy.

Todo se torno negro.

.

Twilight y Rainbow Dash flotaban en el aire, se habían detenido y quedado ahí, boquiabiertas, las otras, Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack y Spike quienes habían comenzado a correr hacia Fluttershy también, se detuvieron también, de la misma forma que Twilight, boquiabiertos, Fluttershy ya hacia sobre el suelo, con sus cascos sobre su cara, temblando aun, pero, se detiene, y mueve sus cascos de su cara, ella ve al poni en frente de ella, empuñando aun su espada, el gurda la espada en su mochila y extiende un casco, en señal para ayudar a Fluttershy a levantarse, ella, asustada y confundida, mueve lentamente su casco y toma el casco del poni, y ella, temblando aun, se pone de pie lentamente, ayudada por el poni, entonces, ambos se quedan mirando una al otro, mientras el suelta el casco de Fluttershy, ella reacciona del trance, y ve unas huellas, marcas de líneas paralelas a los lados del poni, líneas paralelas que se separan a solo centímetros de ella, con la vista, ella sigue la línea de la derecha, y observa que la línea continua y desaparece, a solo centímetros de la línea, había pedazos de malla de metal cortados, y un poco más lejos, había la mitad de una carreta, tirada en el suelo, ella se sorprende y voltea hacia el otro lado, la escena era casi la misma, una línea separándose de ella, junto, pedazos de malla y la otra mitad de la carreta, con la rueda aun moviéndose, lejos de eso, estaban sus amigas, Twilight y Rainbow Dash, aun boquiabiertas y petrificadas del asombro, mas lejos aun, estaban las demás, Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack y Spike, Rarity estaba a punto de desmayarse, y Pinkie, quien seguía temblando, de repente se sacude fuertemente y para de temblar, pero nadie, ni siquiera ella presto atención a eso, pues todas seguían sorprendidas por lo que acababa de pasar, Fluttershy se volvió hacia el poni de nuevo, quien la miraba fijamente, Twilight recobro un poco el sentido y ella, lentamente y asustada dijo:

–¿F… Fluttershy?

Entonces, ella y el poni, quienes seguían mirándose uno al otro, reaccionaron, y voltearon hacia Twilight, Fluttershy aun asustada, pero el poni, con una cara de susto, se puso en guardia, como si fueran a atacarlo, pero se calmo, y solo vio a quienes lo miraban, el vio a Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Spike, el volteo y vio a Rainbow Dash, y al último, a Twilight, prestando especial atención a sus alas y cuerno, y a su tiara, entonces, se sorprende y se asusta de nuevo, retrocede un par de pasos y de repente se voltea y sale corriendo, Rainbow Dash se recupera del asombro e intenta capturar al poni, pero este ya se había internado en el bosque Everfree.

–¡Oh rayos! ¡Se escapo!

Grito, a lo cual todos reaccionaron, Twilight voló lentamente hacia Fluttershy diciendo:

–Eso no importa ahora, pero… Fluttershy, ¿estás bien?

Ella pregunto con un tono asustado y de preocupación, mientras los demás se acercaban, Fluttershy, temblando aun, con una mirada perdida, confundida y con un tono asustado en su voz, solo dijo:

–S… sí


End file.
